happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Durkadurkastani Army
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | General Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! Marching Anthem | } |- ! Active | } |- ! Commander in Chief | } |- ! High Command | } |- ! Headquarters | } |- ! Branches | } |- ! Aproximate Strength | } |- ! Colors | } |- ! Anniversary | } |- ! Dissolved | } |- ! Engagements | } |- ! Minimum Age | } |- ! Conscription? | } |- ! Annual Budget | } |- ! colspan="2" | Commanders |- ! Grand Marshal | } |- ! Defense Minister | } |- ! Inspector General | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Durkadurkastani Army was the standing army of Durkadurkastan. It was created out of the war bands of several nomadic tribes, who joined together to form the Durkadurkastani Junta in the Conference of Bakalakadaka in 2014. They were intended more to preserve the Junta from internal threats, and as such were completely unable to defend the country against the modern forces of one of the great powers. They were destroyed within a month of the initial Happy Nation invasion in 2016, commonly known as the Durkadurkastan War. The Junta reestablished itself in late 2017 after the conclusion of the Occupation of Durkadurkastan, but soon became embroiled in the resulting Durkadurkastani Civil War. In this conflict, they were commonly known both at home and abroad as the Nationalists. '''The Army ceased to exist along with the junta on July 21, 2018 following the Grimshire Socialist Republic's intervention in the civil war. History The Durkadurkastani Army was created in 2014 by combining the forces of several tribal warlords to create a single force for the sake of bringing the entire territory of the newly declared Durkadurkastan to heel. The Army was used to enforce the will of the Junta in Bakalakadaka, and was generally unpopular with the general populace, particularly in the outlying areas of the country. The Army was headquartered in the huge Fort Bakalakadurk in the northern part of the country, but maintained small cells across Durkadurkastan as well. '''Durkadurkastan War In 2016, in response to the Durkadurkastani backed Nigelton Bombings, Happy Nation, with limited support from the Kaiserreich, invaded Durkadurkastan. The campaign centered around the Battle of Fort Bakalakadurk, which ended with Happy Nation victory on July 3rd, following almost ten days of fighting. The Army made small scale attacks in the Stuhlbakastuhl, but only delayed the advancing Army until July 23rd, and even then only due to the desire of the Happy Nation commanders to destroy ALL resistance on the way to Bakalakadaka to make the coming occupation easier. Bakalakadaka came under attack by Happy Nation and Kaiserreich troops on the afternoon of July 24th, with them entering the city on the morning of the 25th, as the Dorsetshire Class Battleship HNN Hmielewski arrived off shore to provide naval artillery. Faced with the massively superior enemy forces, the Durkadurkastani forces collapsed in the evening of the 26th, resulting in the disintegration of the Army and the end of the Durkadurkastan War. Most Army units that were not killed ended up captured, and were sent the Diaperville Internment Camp in Happy Nation. A small number continued a low level insurgency throughout the occupation. Following the Happy Nation withdrawal in October 2017, most of these were repatriated, and some joined the reformed Durkadurkastani Army. Civil War The Durkadurkastani Army was ordered to march north to secure Fort Bakalakadurk in December. On the 18th, the Army approached the fort and fell under attack by forces of the Islamic Republic of Durkadurkastan. After being routed, the disorganized forces retreated into the Stuhlbakastuhl, where they were set upon by the newly formed Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl. The broken remains of the force returned to Bakalakadaka, and the Army was then set about securing what territory it could for the upcoming civil war. With access to pre-invasion equipment stashes the Nationalists were able to assert control over the entire southern half of Durkadurkastan, but were not been able to penetrate the northern half, divided between the Kaiserreich backed Royalists and the fanatical and well fortified Islamists. They were almost overrun following their defeat by the Islamists at the Battle of Bajkabala, which prompted the GSR to intervene. They destroyed both the Durkadurkastani Army and the Army of Allah within hours. See Also * Weapons and Equipment of the Durkadurkastani Army * Ranks and Insignia of the Durkadurkastani Army Category:Militaries Category:Durkadurkastani Army Category:Durkadurkastan Category:Defunct Military Organizations